The Gravedigger's Partner
by FaithinBones
Summary: Heather Taffet was the Gravedigger.  Everyone thought she worked alone.
1. Chapter 1

DorothyOz and I were talking about Taffet (The Gravedigger) yesterday and this story idea popped into my mind. Let me know if it's any good. Thanks.

This takes place after "The Bullet in the Brain". During that episode, Taffet told Sweets that she didn't work alone. That makes sense if you think about it. Does anyone really think that Taffet could have carried Booth from his apartment to an abandoned ship and put him in a mini submarine by herself?

This story is being told from the point of view of Taffet's partner in crime.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

You know Heather Taffet may have been considered evil by some people; but, to me, she was my sister and I loved her. We were in Foster Care together and even though we weren't related by blood we were related by the love our foster mother gave us. Mom was one of New York's Cities finest and the kindest person you ever wanted to meet. She was a damn good cop too. She loved the law and dreamed that Heather and I would someday follow in her footsteps and become police officers. Mom took me in when I was eight years old and Heather when she was five. She also took in our brother Joey when he was three. All of us came from horrifying homes. We were all afraid of everyone and didn't trust anyone; but, Mom somehow got through to us and made it all right. She loved us. She's the only one who ever has.

Mom made sure that we knew that we were loved and we were one big happy family until someone took that away from us. Mom was killed in a bank holdup when I was twenty, Heather was seventeen and Joey was fifteen. It was the worst thing that ever happened to us. Mom responded to the call and she was shot as the bank robbers left the building. She never had a chance. They shot her in the head and just drove away. The cops and the FBI looked for them; but, they didn't catch the bastards. I got legal custody of Heather and Joey and we did all right; but, Heather and I vowed that we would do something about the murder of Mom.

I went to college and took courses that would fast track me into the FBI. Heather went to law school and became a damn fine lawyer. We vowed to use our jobs to get the guys who killed Mom and guess what, we did. It took years of running down leads and wisps of leads; but, we finally tracked the scum down. Of course, nobody knows that. Heather and I didn't want to risk them walking away if their trial went bad so we took care of them ourselves. We buried them alive, in coffins, at the Yorktown Battlefield in Virginia. Heather said that it was a good place to bury them because Mom loved history and she used to take us to Williamsburg and Yorktown every other year on vacation. Heather wanted the scum to die in the place that Mom loved.

I should mention that we kept Joey out of it. He's a very sensitive, sweet boy who wouldn't hurt a fly. Heather called him our little angel.

Everything seemed to go pretty good for us. I became a pretty good agent and Heather was top drawer as a lawyer; but, something happened to twist things around. Joey got sick. I mean really sick. He was dying and he didn't have any insurance at the time. Heather and I couldn't get him on our policies at the time because he had turned twenty four. His job didn't carry health insurance and so Joey was out of luck. Heather and I were desperate to save Joey so we cooked up a scheme to make money and use it to get Joey the help he needed.

Heather is smart, a genius actually. She figured out how to make money fast. We would look for wealthy people, bury them alive and ask their families for money to get their loved ones back. Heather decided that the rule would be we would contact the family one time and one time only. We would ask for the money to be wired to the Cayman Islands and we would then tell them where their loved one was buried. If they didn't pay, then we didn't contact them again. She said the reason scum get caught is because they keep contacting the loved ones. We wouldn't play that game. The idea was to make enough money to save Joey and then stop.

It worked like a dream. We made a couple of million with just three kidnappings. Two of the families paid so we got the money we needed to save Joey. Joey recovered from his illness; but, his health was a wreck by then. He was always going to need medical attention. Heather wanted to set up a trust fund for Joey so that he would always have money for his care. I was fine with that. Joey needed our help. He loved us and he needed us to be there for him. No one else cared if he lived or died.

We did some more kidnappings and everything went pretty well until one of our failures came back to haunt us. Some kids found one of our failures and reported it to the cops who reported it to the FBI. The FBI sent out Booth and his partner Dr. Brennan. I knew we were in trouble when that happened. Booth and Dr. Brennan are good at what they do. You have two bodies and you need to know who they are? Give the job to Booth and his partner and bingo, the victims are identified. In this case, our failure was two boys. That kidnapping was a screwed up mess from the beginning. We were only supposed to take one boy; but, the other brother walked into the middle of the kidnapping and we had to take him too. Their father didn't pay and the boys died. He should have paid. It wasn't our fault that he didn't pay.

Heather said we had to stop Dr. Brennan from working the investigation. She talked me into kidnapping her and burying her alive. The plan was to kidnap her, demand a ransom, get the money; but, not tell anyone where she was. We could use the money; but, we didn't think it was wise to let her live.

We did kidnap Dr. Brennan; but, that didn't work out like we had planned. Dr. Hodgins, one of Dr. Brennan's squints was in the parking garage when we made a grab for Dr. Brennan. We had to take him with us. We buried them both and Heather contacted Booth. Heather let him know that we had Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins and we wanted money. Hodgins is a rich son of bitch so Heather figured we would get a big pay day out of that job, maybe enough so that we could quit the kidnappings. That seemed like a dream come true to me.

The whole thing didn't work out like we planned and in the end because we went after the wrong people, Heather died. We should have left Booth and Dr. Brennan alone. We should have taken the chance. We didn't and Heather paid for it with her life.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Is this interesting? Do you want me to continue? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

This story is being told from the Gravedigger's partner's point of view.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Who knew that even without Dr. Brennan's help, that Booth would find a way to find his partner and Dr. Hodgins? I told Heather that she was underestimating Booth. That dumb routine he does is just a front. He's a genius in his own way when it comes to investigations and solving crimes. I knew it was a mistake to go after Dr. Brennan and I should never have let Heather talk me into it. Against all odds, Booth and the squints at the Jeffersonian found where Heather and I buried Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins. They were found alive. When I heard that Booth had rescued his partner, I told Heather we had to lay low. Under no circumstances were we going to go after Dr. Brennan again. We had to take our chances that Dr. Brennan and her squints wouldn't find us. Heather really hated to let it go; but, in the end I won out. We left Booth and Dr. Brennan alone.

You know I like Booth. He's a stand up guy. He's fair too. He never gives the other agents a hard time unless they deserve it. He has a short fuse; but, if you do your job and you do it right, he treats you with respect. I like that. Some agents can be a real horse's ass; but, not Booth. I know he really likes his partner too. If I had paid attention and seen just how much he liked her I would never have let Heather talk me into messing around with Dr. Brennan. If I had to use two words to describe Booth, I would use the words tenacious and loyal.

Over the next couple of years, Heather moved up in the lawyer world. She went from being a criminal lawyer to a prosecutor. She was really good at what she did. She put a lot of bad people in jail. When she prosecuted someone they usually lost and went to jail. Mom would have been so proud of Heather. She took a lot of bad people off of the streets.

I helped in my own small way. I'm an fairly good field agent and investigator; but, I'm just not the cop I had always hoped I would be. I'm more of a plodder than a slam bang investigator. I do my best and I usually do help catch the bad guys. I just don't have what it takes to do it by myself. I'll never be Special Agent in Charge and I'm ok with that. I can still help take scum off of the street and protect people like my Mom and Joey. It's what I live for. I owe that to Mom.

Heather scaled back our kidnappings. Over the next couple of years we just did three kidnappings. Two of them were successes. We had good pay days with those two successes and Heather and I decided that we didn't need to do anymore. We deposited a lot of money in Joey's trust fund and he could live the life of Riley if he wanted to.

Joey is so sweet. He's now worth millions; but, you'd never know it by how he lives. He has a modest home in Brooklyn and he opened up a pet store. He loves animals and wants to help them find good homes. I've seen him sell pets to kids for a buck when I knew it cost him a couple of hundred bucks for those animals. I fuss at him sometimes; but, he tells me it's only money and he has more than enough to run his shop and take care of his medical bills. He does too.

Joey asked me where Heather and I got the money from once and I told him that we won the lottery in England. He's so sweet and trusting. He believed us. He believes anything we tell him. Thank God for that. He loves us and Heather and I were so proud that we set him up so that he would have an easy life. He deserved it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Heather called me and she was in such a rage I thought she was going to have a stroke. Dr. Hodgins had stolen some evidence from the Gravedigger file. When we had kidnapped him and Dr. Brennan, I ran him over with Heather's van to knock him down and make him helpless. Unfortunately, when the van hit him, a piece of the toll road sticker peeled off of the bumper and embedded itself in his leg. Dr. Brennan had collected that piece of evidence and it was put with the Gravedigger file.

I guess Dr. Hodgins had become obsessed with the Gravedigger and so he was working outside of the Lab to hunt Heather down. Heather told me we had to stop Dr. Hodgins and we needed that piece of sticker back. If he kept it, Dr. Hodgins might find a way to trace it back to her and we'd be toast. Heather said we had to stop Dr. Hodgins and the only way to do that was to take something he valued and would be willing to trade for the sticker. Heather said we would also ask for the Gravedigger file he had too.

Heather thought about it and decided that we would take Booth. Dr. Hodgins doesn't have a lot of friends so he's a loner. He's also a bit of a nut. I know for a fact that he considers Dr. Brennan and Booth his friends. They're probably his only friends.

It wasn't easy; but, Heather worked out how we could kidnap Booth and where we could hide him while we waited for Dr. Hodgins to hand over the sticker. Heather worked out all of the details. She always does. She's detail oriented and I could count on her to come up with a plan.

I had told her that I didn't want to kill Booth because I considered him a friend so I refused to help her bury him somewhere. I didn't want any accidents. Heather said that it was ok and that the place we were going to stash him would be safe enough. She assured me that even if we didn't get the sticker back that way, she had a way to keep Booth safe and we would think of something else to get the sticker back. It sounded good to me so I told her I was on board.

Dr. Brennan had some gala coming up to honor her and I had heard that Booth was going to be there. Heather thought that would be a good time to grab up Booth as he would have a party on his mind and his guard would be down. We arrived at his door and Heather pushed his buzzer to get him to come to the door. The second he opened the door Heather tased him. Booth never knew what hit him. We carried Booth through his apartment and then out the window and down the fire escape. That was tough because Booth isn't exactly a little guy. We got him into Heather's van and drove over to Kings Beach Boardwalk. We drugged Booth and then we waited until it was 1 a.m. and we used my small boat to get out to the ship that was being scheduled to be sunk and turned into a reef for fish.

Heather had been doing some volunteer work on the ship and she had a way for us to get on board the ship and she knew of a good place to stash Booth.

Heather's plan seemed to be working. Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins took Heather seriously and decided to turn over the sticker. She set up a drop off at a cemetery and told me not to worry about it. She'd get the sticker and then she would let them know where Booth was.

Heather said she set up some explosives to go off when the Dr. Hodgins and Dr. Brennan put the sticker and the Gravedigger file at her drop off point. She said she would set it off once they were safely away from the spot; but, Heather said something went wrong and the explosives went off too early. It destroyed the evidence; but, it almost killed Dr. Brennan and Dr. Hodgins. Heather said that they must have set it off somehow. I believed Heather. She isn't an explosives expert and she may have done something wrong when she set it up. Whatever mistake she made allowed Dr. Brennan or Dr. Hodgins to set it off. I was upset; but, Heather said since they didn't get hurt then I shouldn't worry about it.

Once the sticker was destroyed, Heather told me that she let Dr. Brennan know where Booth was.

I don't know what happened. Heather called me to tell me that Thomas Vega had been murdered by someone and that Dr. Brennan had somehow got his body sent to the Jeffersonian. Heather said that Vega's body might be used to get to us somehow. I didn't know how since I've never met the guy and Heather said she didn't know him either. He had written some book on the Gravedigger so maybe Heather was afraid of that connection. I didn't really understand what she was afraid of and she wouldn't tell me.

Anyways, Heather tried to get the body back from Dr. Brennan and somehow Dr. Brennan figured out that Heather was the Gravedigger. Heather wouldn't tell me how they fingered her as the Gravedigger. She said the less I know the better. She needs me to stay out of jail. I'm the only one left that can make sure that Joey is ok.

Apparently Heather's failsafe to protect Booth failed and Dr. Brennan had to rescue him. I heard it was a close call. I got a little upset when I heard how close. I sure would have been upset if Booth had died. He's my friend.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Apparently Heather's accomplice is a little too trusting. I would appreciate some reviews. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts.

This is being told from the Gravedigger's partner's point of view.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heather wouldn't allow me to visit her too often while she was in jail waiting for her trial. She wouldn't let me bring Joey at all. In fact, we didn't tell Joey that Heather was in jail. I told him that because of poor health, Heather moved to Spain. She wrote some letters and I just gave them to Joey and said that they were with some letters that Heather mailed to me from Spain. Heather didn't want to upset Joey about her being arrested for a serious crime and her impending trial. She said Joey was too delicate and might get sick if he knew Heather was in trouble.

Joey doesn't watch television and he doesn't read newspapers so we weren't worried about him finding out that Heather was in trouble. Joey's idea of entertainment is reading and doing puzzles.

Heather finally had her evidentiary hearing come up. She was pretty confident she wouldn't go to trial. She was going to represent herself. She's a damn good lawyer; but, I was worried. She was going to represent herself and she was going to be going up against Caroline. I've heard Booth say that Caroline is the best DA in the country. I've seen Caroline win trials that I thought were pretty thin, so I thought Heather was being too cocky.

Booth found out that Heather and I are related. Caroline was digging through Heather's background before the trial and found out that Heather was a Foster kid and that me and Joey were raised by the same Mom. He also found out that after Mom was killed I finished raising Heather and Joey. Booth came to me and asked me if I needed to take off during Heather's trial. He said he had talked to Cullen and if I felt I needed to be at the trial it would be ok. I told him that Heather didn't want me at the trial because she didn't want the trial and her notoriety to taint my career. Booth said he understood; but, if I changed my mind to let him know. He also let me know that he didn't hold Heather's actions against him and Dr. Brennan against me. He really is a good friend to have.

During the evidentiary hearing, Heather got the judge to throw out any evidence that was found in the storage locker that belonged to her. The warrant to obtain the evidence from the locker was tainted because it was premised upon the fact that Booth's life was in danger. Since the person who got the warrant really didn't know if that was true or not the judge said the warrant was granted under false pretenses. The only thing they had left was circumstantial evidence. Heather thought for sure that Caroline would let there be a mistrial and then try to go after Heather some other time with other evidence for another victim. In the mean time, Heather planned to flee to France. The French usually don't extradite American's to the U.S. if they're wanted for murder and there's a chance that they might be executed. Caroline decided to have the trial anyways. Heather was really angry.

I don't know why Heather did it; but, she taunted Dr. Brennan. She shouldn't have done that. Heather said she had a plan to have the trial derailed; but, she really shouldn't have taunted Dr. Brennan. She asked Dr. Brennan why she couldn't find something as simple as the number. Heather was a genius and she didn't really believe that there was anyone alive smarter than her. She found out that wasn't true.

I guess Dr. Brennan, her squints and Booth started to look into what number Heather meant. Booth figured it out and they ended up finding one of our failures in Virginia. A boy we kidnapped died because his parents didn't pay up. I don't know why parents would let their child die over money. It doesn't make any sense to me.

Heather said that Dr. Brennan, Dr. Hodgins and Booth would have to drop their cases against Heather if they wanted to be expert witnesses at the trial for the boy's death. She thought they would feel they had a better chance of convicting her with the boy's murder and not their kidnappings. She should have left well enough alone and let them try her for the kidnappings. She probably would have won that trial. The evidence was so thin.

The boy's murder was a different story all together. They found evidence on the boy's body and they used it against her at the trial. The jury bought the evidence and they convicted her of the kidnapping and the murder of the boy.

I talked to Heather afterwards and she said she would find a way to get back at Dr. Brennan and Booth. She really thought she could do it too. I told her I wouldn't help her get revenge. She told me she didn't expect me to. I was free and that was how it had to be.

She didn't want me to contact her anymore. She wanted me to take care of Joey and to be the good agent she knew I was. She wanted me to continue to take the scum off the streets. I promised her I would.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Heather was sentenced to death for the murder of the boy. I cried when I heard the news. I went to see her in jail and she promised me that she would keep appealing until they killed her.

Heather was being transported to court for her final appeal, before her execution, when she was murdered. She had just got out of the van and Booth and some agents were escorting her to the courthouse when someone shot her. Her head was blown off. I mean really blown off.

It broke my heart to tell Joey that Heather was dead. I told him she died in an accident in Spain. I promised him that we would have a funeral for her as soon as I could get her body back from Spain. I really had to wait for the FBI to conduct an investigation and then they would release her body. I made sure that Cam knew that I wanted Heather's body released to me when Cam was finished with her investigation.

It took awhile but they finally released Heather's body and I made arrangements to have a funeral. I bought a plot near Mom's grave so that Mom would have her daughter with her. I bought plots for Joey and me to be buried near Mom too. Some day we'll all be together again.

I was surprised that anyone came to the funeral besides me and Joey. Booth came to the funeral. He told me that he couldn't allow me to bury my sister without friends by my side. He told me "Charlie, if I can ever do anything for you, you just let me know." Booth is the best. He's a great boss and I consider him my dear friend. I'm sorry that Heather is dead; but, I'm glad that Booth is alive and well. I still get upset whenever I think of how close he came to getting killed on that ship.

Besides Joey, Booth is the only friend I have in this world.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? I know some of you wanted him to get caught; but, not all criminals are caught. The only reason that Taffet was convicted was because that bug had her DNA in it's system. I also like irony in my stories and I hope you saw a lot of irony through out this story. Thanks for reading my story.

I hope to start posting "Of Mice and Sweets" this week. If not this week, then I will start for sure next week. Thanks for your patience.

Want to review? I would appreciate it.


End file.
